El principe y el antifaz
by luna princessa
Summary: Shun es el príncipe de Japón y Dan su amigo de la infancia ambos por avatares del destino se separan con una promesa que los llevara a revelar sentimientos y misterios ocultos la pregunta que todos se aran es ¿Quién se esconde detrás del antifaz?


En el país de Japón un lugar de paz y armonía, dos niños corrían por todo el castillo jugando a las atrapadas uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello café.

Sirvienta: niños¡ niños¡ no corran porque se pueden caer y lastimar (preocupada)

De repente uno de los niños se resbala y cae al suelo raspándose la rodilla.

Sirvienta: príncipe Shun¡ (corriendo dirigiéndose hacia el)

El niño fue ayudado a levantarse por el niño de cabello café, al llegar la sirvienta revisa la herida y dio un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que no era nada grave.

Sirvienta:(suspiro) no se preocupe príncipe es solo un rasconcito pequeño pero hay que limpiarlo antes de que se infecte y después podrán ir comer (sonriendo)

Shun: bien vamos Dan vallamos a comer (sonriendo)

Dan: si vamos.

Luego de que limpiaron la herida ambos niños se dirigieron a la cocina a comer una sopa que les preparo el cocinero real, después de la comida los padres de Dan vinieron por él, y los niños se despidieron.

Dan : nos vemos.

Shun: adiós.

Después de que se fueron el príncipe salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente con una noticia inesperada.

Shun: buenos días (sonriendo)

Sirvienta: príncipe paso una tragedia (llorando)

El príncipe Shun voltio hacia la sirvienta al verla llorar y se percato de que Dan estaba a su lado abrazándola mientras lloraba se les acerco preocupado.

Shun: ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloran?

Dan: m...mis...pa...papas (sollozos)

Shun: ¿qué pasa? no te entiendo (preocupado)

Sirvienta: l...los padres de Dan murieron (llorando)

Shun: ¿qué? ¿Pero cómo?

Sirvienta: a al parecer incendiaron su casa y al salir unos hombres los atacaron (llorando)

Shun: lo siento Dan (lo abraza)

Duran uno minutos abrazados cuando de repente llega un oficial.

Oficial: lamento interrumpirlos pero debo llevarme al niño (señalando a Dan)

Sirvienta: ¿por qué oficial?

Oficial: llevaremos al niño con alguno de sus parientes para que sea cuidado por ellos.

Sirvienta: pero no creo recordar que Dan tuviera parientes aparte de sus padres (pensando con la mano en su barbilla)

El oficial se acerca a los niños que se separan cuando el oficial se les acerca se dirige a Dan.

Oficial: ¿tu nombre es Dan no es así?

Dan: (asentó con la cabeza)

Oficial: bueno Dan me podrías decir si ¿tienes algún otro pariente aparte de tus padres que te pueda cuidar?

Dan: no no lo sé siempre he estado solo con mis padres (sollozando)

Oficial: entiendo.

El oficial se alega de los niños y ellos se vuelven a abrazar, el oficial se queda pensando unos minutos hasta que pone su mano en el hombro de Dan.

Oficial: necesito que me acompañes a un lugar donde podrás quedarte.

Sirvienta: ¿a dónde se lo lleva oficial?

Oficial: si no tiene otros familiares entonces se tendrá que quedar en una casa hogar.

Sirvienta: hay pobre.

Dan: NO QUIERO ¡NO QUIERO¡ NO QUIERO¡ (gritando)

Dan se abraza fuertemente de Shun, mientras el oficial los trataba de separar.

Shun: NO NO SE LO LLEVEN DAN¡ (gritando)

Dan: SHUN¡

sirvienta: por favor príncipe Shun cálmese por favor nada malo le pasara a Dan ya lo verá (calmándolo)

Shun estaba pescándose fuertemente del abrazo de Dan, la sirvienta trataba de contener al príncipe Shun mientras el oficial se llevaba a Dan separándolos, cuando lo logro pesco a Dan de la mano para que no se fuera.

oficial: será mejor que se despidan (agitato)

Dan: ¿despedirnos? (preocupado)

Oficial: si.

Sirviente: ¿no podremos visitarlo? (preocupada)

Oficial: no, la casa hogar esta muy lejos y no se permite las visitas.

Dan: shun.

Shun: Dan.

Dan abraza a la sirvienta para despedirse.

Dan: te voy a extrañar mucho (llorando)

Sirvienta: yo también mi niño (llorando)

Se separo de la sirvienta y se acerca al príncipe Shun y lo abraza fuertemente.

Dan: Shun te extrañare mucho (llorando)

Shun: yo igual pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo (sollozo)

Dan: Shun.

El oficial se les acerca en señal de que es hora de irse.

Oficial: es hora de irnos Dan.

Dan: si, espere con ansias nuestro encuentro adiós (sollozo)

Shun: adiós.

Ellos se separaron y el oficial se llevo a Dan a la casa hogar, Shun y la sirvienta los vieron irse y se pusieron a llorar hasta tener los ojos hinchados durante todo el día hasta irse a dormir.

Shun: no te preocupes Dan cumpliré mi promesa volveremos a estar juntos *pensamiento*

Todos los del castillo se fueron a dormir con mucha tristeza por la partida de Dan.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
